


You Phoned?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is out of town with his dad and they guys miss each other so much that Blair joins Jim in Arizona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Phoned?

You Phoned? - Patt 

Had it been three weeks? Jim Ellison thought he could make it longer than that without Blair Sandburg. Instead he was missing him like mad. He was cut off from email access and limited phone calls. Blair had been working a lot of hours and was hard to reach anyhow. 

The phone rang in the loft and Blair picked it up, "Sandburg." 

"Hey Chief. How ya doing? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week. I miss you." Jim hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself. 

"I miss you too, man. I can't wait for you to get back. It's just not the same around here." Blair was so happy hearing Jim's voice. 

"Well I have some bad news," Jim said quickly. 

"What? What bad news?" 

"My dad's picking me up here and we're going to see my Uncle who is dying of cancer. He asked Dad if I could come with him. So I might be two more weeks." 

Blair could tell that Jim was sad about his uncle, but seemed to be sad about not coming home too. "Jim, you know where I am if you need me for anything. Where can I reach you if I need you?" 

"His name is Jeffrey Ellison. He lives in Tucson, Arizona and his number is 520-555-6241. Got that?" 

"Got it. Jim, I'm so sorry about your Uncle. And I'm not going to lie about missing you so much that I'm bummed. I wish you were coming home too," Blair spoke softly trying to make Jim feel better. 

"So what have you been doing Chief?" 

"Busy as hell. I hate working with other partners. Promise me you won't be too much longer," Blair pleaded. 

"I promise, partner. I miss you too." Jim sniffed into the telephone and Blair wondered if it was allergies or if Jim was crying. 

"Buddy, when you get home I'd like to take you out to dinner. Just you and me, for a nice quiet evening alone. What do you say?" Blair waited, almost holding his breath. 

"That sounds great, Chief. God, I miss you so much. I want to come home right this moment." Jim never sounded sadder in his life. 

"How about if I fly to Tucson and meet you there?" Blair asked. 

"You would do that?" 

"Jim, for you I would do anything. I love you," Blair said quietly. 

"I love you too. I'm going tomorrow, so anytime after that would be good." Jim actually sounded upbeat. "Chief, when you asked if we could have a quiet dinner, was that for a date?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. I wanted to go on a date with you for a long time." Blair could hear the smile in Jim's voice. 

@@@@@

After Blair cleared his trip with Simon, he packed and went to the airport. He had made reservations for a hotel near the area where Jim's Uncle was living. That way Jim could have a place to relax and get away now and then. 

The plane ride was long because he wanted to see Jim so badly. When he arrived, he caught a cab to the hotel. He checked in and got settled before he called Jim's Uncle's house. 

"William Ellison." 

"Hi Bill. This is Blair. I'm in town. How is Jim?" Blair hoped Bill didn't mind him being there. 

"He's fine. I didn't know you were coming," Bill had a note of irritation in his voice. 

"Sorry sir. It was a surprise. You could just give him my number if you want." 

"No, I'll get him for you. Hang on." 

"Hey Chief. You here?" Jim was totally pleased about Blair being in town. 

"Yeah, I'm in a hotel not too far from your Uncle's house. I was hoping you could come and see me and we'd have dinner. I suppose you have to take your dad along, right?" Blair was rambling. 

"Did you have something special in mind? Something you don't want my dad along for?" Jim teased. 

"Just get your ass over here as soon as you can. I miss you bad. Really bad." A demanding Blair was a very sexy Blair. 

"How bad, Chief?" 

"Really, really, really, really bad. Now move it." Blair was laughing with Jim by this time. 

About six that night there was a knock on the door. Blair opened the door to a smiling Jim. Blair pulled Jim into the room and slammed the door. Then he pulled Jim's face down and kissed him with love and longing. Jim answered him with his own longing. 

Blair finally pulled away and said, "Come on. I'm taking you to dinner. I'm a slut, but not that much of a slut. We're at least having one dinner date." 

"Sounds good, Chief. I missed you so much." Jim smiled down at his soon to be lover and Blair growled, "All right, after we'll have dinner." 

Blair took Jim's hand and pushed him on to the bed. Jim watched Blair get undressed and licked his lips the entire time. Blair is more beautiful than Jim ever would have thought. 

Once he was naked, Jim stood up and undressed himself. Blair patted the bed next to him until Jim lay down. They both began to kiss each other again and started touching whatever felt good to the other one. 

Blair leaned down to lick Jim's nipples making Jim arch off the bed. So Blair decided to just keep going down Jim's body. When he got to Jim's cock he licked it like it was an ice cream cone. Jim wasn't very verbal, but he was very loud. Oh goody, I found me a slut. 

"Chief, suck me harder. Please suck me harder. Please..." 

So as Blair began to suck harder, he also began to rub Jim's thighs and moved down to Jim's crevice. Once there he played a while and then began to slip a finger into the opening until Jim came screaming, into Blair's mouth. Yup, he's a slut. Loud, but tastes good. 

"Chief, will you make love to me?" Jim asked still panting. 

"I could do that. Let me find some lube." Blair got up looking for something to use for Lube. He wasn't going to miss out on this chance. He found lotion and began to get Jim ready. Before long Jim was hard again. 

"Jim, if any of this hurts, I want you to tell me. All right?" 

"Yeah, now get busy." 

"Geeze, you're bossy. Even in bed." Blair laughed as he lined up and slowly entered Jim's anus. Blair started picking up speed as Jim asked him too, but never before. And from what Blair could tell, Jim was enjoying the hell out of it. 

There was a knock at the door and both men stopped and Jim said," Fuck... It's my dad." 

Blair started to pull out of him and Jim stopped him. "Chief, fuck me and fuck me now. I want this. Please?" 

So Blair did just that. He stroked Jim's cock until he came, pulling Blair over that same wonderful edge. 

They cleaned up in the bathroom and got dressed. Once they got downstairs, they found the restaurant and Jim's dad. They walked over and Blair said, "Bill, it's good to see you." 

"Well where were you?" 

"We were upstairs. Busy." Jim said casually and saw the look of panic on Blair's face. I guess I should have asked how he felt about me telling my dad. 

"William whispered as the men sat across from him, "You're gay, Jimmy?" 

"It would seem so," Jim said smiling. 

"Excuse me." Blair got up and quickly left the room. 

"Hang on Dad. Blair's freaking out. I need to go and get him." 

"Well hurry it up. I want to order and go back to Jeffrey's house." William ordered. 

"You okay with me being gay dad?" 

"No, but I'll get over it. Go." William continued to look at the menu. 

Jim found Blair outside pacing. Jim pulled him into his arms. Knowing William could see the. He wanted his father to see how much he loved Blair. 

"Jim, I can't do this. You aren't gay are you?" 

"I beg to differ, Chief. I think we proved that point." Jim smiled down at him. 

"But Jim, I've been with someone else before. You haven't, have you?" 

"Nope, I'm a virgin. You going to dump me because of that?" 

"No, I love you. I want you forever. But now I'm scared that this is just a phase. God, I don't want you to leave me," Blair said this so quietly, that even Jim's hearing hard trouble picking it up. 

"Don't worry babe. I'm never leaving you. Can we go eat because I'm starved?" 

"I love you Jim. And I'm hungry too." 

"I love you Chief. And by the way, my dad is pretty much okay with us being gay." 

"Yeah?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Yeah." 

They walked in and there were meals in front of their places. "Gee dad I think we could have ordered." Jim was trying not to laugh. 

"Well I thought you might be out there for a while so I figured I'd order a little bit of everything. That way we can all eat." William was already eating and enjoying a filet mignon. 

"Thanks, Bill." Blair started stuffing his mouth too. He was starving. 

As they left the restaurant, William pulled Blair back and said, "Let Jim stay with you tonight and then you come to Jeffrey's house tomorrow. Is that good for you?" 

"That's great for me. How is Jeffrey?" 

"Not good. But we wanted to see him before he got worse." William pulled Blair into a quick hug and said, "Take good care of him." 

"You know I will sir." Blair hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. 

"Night Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow. I invited Blair along too." 

"Thanks Dad. We'll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well." Jim pulled his dad in for a hug and Jim was surprised to feel the hug returned. He then walked his father out to his cab and walked back into the hotel with a smile on his face. 

When he got upstairs, he knocked on the door. Blair answered and Jim asked, "Gonna let me in, Chief?" 

"Damn right." 

"Chief, I hope you know that every time you call me, I'm going to get a hard on. It started about two weeks ago. I'd hear your voice and I got hard." Jim tried not to laugh as he was explaining it to his love. 

"Hey, you kept calling me and leaving messages on the machine saying, 'you phoned?' and I got hard. So I think we're even." 

"Is this a date we should remember?" Jim asked. 

"Yup. This is the first day of our Anniversary year. Now big man, come over here and help me celebrate." Blair led him to bed and they showed each other how much they really did love one another. 

Life was good. 

Love was better. 

The end.


End file.
